


Till Death Do Us Part

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, He killed his wife, Sad lotor, Sad narti, So Married, They are married yall, They were ride or die, mostly angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: The tragedy that was Lotor and Narti.





	1. The Age of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there were some things to suggest they had a deep relationship. I also thought Lotor's internal battle before cutting her down quickly was curious.
> 
> Anyway I had the idea of them being married and her making the decision to die.

They met when they were young.

It was a playdate between Lotor and other Galra children set up by his nanny. Except the other kids wouldn't play with him. Whether it was because he was a halfbreed or the prince, he did not know.

He only knew it hurt.

And then there was Narti.

They avoided her as well. He didn't know why as she had her back to him. When he came around to look at her he realized she had no eyes.

Oh. Was that all?

There were worse things than blindness, like stupidity.

"Hello," he greeted and he smiled when she cocked her head. "You can hear me. Wonderful."

Two tiny ears twitched at the top of her head and her tail swished behind her in a way that made him smile.

What a pretty girl.

"Can you speak?" He asked, childlike curiosity urging him to learn more about this mysterious girl.

She nodded holding out her hand.

He looked at it and back at her face, shrugging to himself and putting his hand in hers. He gasped when he felt a presence in his mind.

_Be calm, friend. It is only I, Narti. You asked if I could speak. This is how I speak._

"Narti... that's incredible!"

She ducked her head and he noted her cheeks darkening.

Huh.

He asked only for her after that, not caring for the other children as much.

Narti and he would just sit or walk together, hand in hand, communicating wordlessly and sharing their thoughts, feelings and secrets.. 

It was toward the end of one of their play dates that Narti's father arrived to pick her up. 

Lotor was intrigued to find that he was a druid.

"Narti," he whispered, "so you know magic?"

_Some. I can teach you if you'd like?_

He grinned, kissing her hand gently.

"I'd love that."

As they years passed, they only grew closer and as they got older and more attuned to eachother Lotor began to notice her in a different way.

He avoided physical contact with her for a while after that realization... well, he avoided contact in general.

Narti wanted to scream. She couldn't voice her pain the way he could and she couldn't touch him to reach in and make him understand.

The feeling grew so strong one day that it outgrew her.

Lotor was reading in his room when he felt a jolt in his mind he'd not felt in weeks.

"N-Narti?"

_Why?_

_Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?_

He felt a pang in his chest.

Oh, Narti.

"Nothing- you're amazing. Too amazing. It makes me... feel things."

_What things?_

He sighed, gathering what courage he had.

"Narti... I desire you."

Narti perked up in her room.

_Romantically?_

"Yes. I would see you in my colors, would have you at my side always if I could."

_Why did you not tell me..._

"I didn't want to risk losing my best and only friend because I wanted too much."

_And if I wanted that too? To be by your side forever?_

That's what did it for him. He closed his book.

"Then you should have what you want."

 

 


	2. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor presents Narti with a gift that will unite them and ultimately destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... so sorry.

One month had passed since Lotor declared Narti as his intended. The decision was a surprise to absolutely no one however disdainful they found it.

In accordance with Galran betrothal rituals, a gift was to be exchanged between the two of them at the end of the month. To show that the engagement would indeed take place as promised, the gift had to be precious.

Narti presented Lotor with a blade. He took it gently from her hands, running his fingers over it, admiring first it's beauty.

_I know you have many blades. But this one is not ordinary. It has...a unique history._

Lotor nodded, intrigued.

"There's energy radiating from it... it feels... alive?"

_It is. It can steal a soul if you so command it._

He took a shaky breath, realizing what kind of power he held in his hands.

"That's an incredible power to have. You entrust me with this?"

_I would trust no other with such a blade. What do you think of it? Will you accept it?_

He pulled her to him, kissing her in between words.

"I ...love it...and... I love... you..."

_And I you._

He smiled at that, stroking her cheeks. He was so lucky.

"I have something for you as well."

He placed it into her hands and she jumped when it moved.

"Narti, relax," Lotor soothed,, putting his hands over hers and guiding them, "it is only Kova."

_Kova?_

 "Yes," Lotor whispered, a faraway look in his eyes, "my mother, Honerva's cat. He's 10,000 years old and he's all I have left of her."

_Incredible. And incredibly precious. You're sure you want to give him to me?_

"When we are wed I'll have you at my side always. We will share him. The same way we will share a life and a home... and our battles. Should it ever strike your fancy, I will use this blade you have gifted me on your behalf. I want everything you have to give, Narti. And I will give you the same in return. All of me will be yours."

_Why does he feel powerful?_

"The reason he still lives is exposure to quintessence. In fact, I believe he may be able to allow you to see."

Narti sat up straighter, intrigued and slightly hopeful.

_How so?_

"If you link your mind to his, he can be your eyes. I don't believe he'll mind. He already seems to like you," he noted fondly, watching Kova rub against Narti, purring and nudging her hands with his head.

_Good. I like him, too._

Lotor's heart lightened.

"I'm so glad."

_He will make a fine companion._

Narti touched her hand to Kova's head, a glow emanating between them and then she gasped audibly.

Lotor frowned, concerned, and leaned forward only for Narti to grab his face in her hands.

"Narti?"

_I... can see you. Lotor, my love... I can see you._

"You can?" He breathed and at her nod his face split into a smile. "You can see me!" She jumped fearlessly into his arms, nuzzling him. He breathed her in, holding her close. "You see me..."

_You're beautiful Lotor. So beautiful. More than I could've imagined._

He didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing, opting instead to pull her in for another kiss. 

"I love you. I love you so much. Never leave me...."

_Never. We'll be together always._

"Promise me."

_I promise._


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Chapter

Y'all,

I'm sorry. Life has been hectic and I'm discontinuing some of my fics including this one. I just lost so much motivation especially with my feelings about VLD and the fandom this past year. I don't mean to let anyone down. I hope you understand.

-Cyborg

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts


End file.
